1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bonding apparatus for plastic, and more particularly to a bonding applicator for forming flexible tubing made from a continuous plastic ribbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for bonding a continuous plastic ribbon as it is being employed to form a continuous flexible tube or duct.
Various devices and methods have been tried but these have met with little success, since they include features that either restrict their use or make it impossible to produce a perfect uninterrupted continuous length of tubing. Some devices have been so complicated to operate that they are not compatible with the present tube-producing machines that perform at very high speeds.